Summer
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [MC]Meskipun musim panas, tapi lambat laun cinta mereka kembali bersemi layaknya musim semi negara subtropis. Sekalipun, Ino bersusah payah menghalau musim dingin berkepanjangan yang menimpanya sebelum musim panas datang dan musim semi menyambut./Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!
1. Chapter: 1, Why Must Him?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Summer_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate :**_ **T**

 _ **Genre : Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Chapter : 1, Why Must Him?**_

 _ **Main Character : SaiIno**_

 _ **Warning : multi-chap,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll.**

 ** _Inspired by: a korean drama "Lucky Romance" and taiwanese drama "Refresh Man"_**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Suara deru mesin dan klakson yang tak henti membombardir menemani Ino di siang hari yang terik. Tokyo sedang musim panas, maka matahari menyinari bumi dengan sengatanㅡmeskipun tidak sepanas negara Dunia Ketiga. Tubuh rampingnya membelah angin, memainkan helaian rambut pirangnya. _Heels_ pendeknya bergemeletuk beradu dengan trotoar yang tidak terlalu ramai. Tangannya merapatkan map merah dalam pelukannya. Juga sepasang manik mata laksana langit biru mengamati sekelilingnya, meskipun rute jalan ini selalu dilalui dari Senin ke Minggu.

Hari ini ia sebenarnya sedang liburㅡHari Minggu soalnya. Namun, panggilan sialan menyeretnya pada pekerjaan yang diserahkan seenaknya, mengganggu minggu damai yang seharusnya bisa ia habiskan dengan rebahan di kasur dan menggeranyangi tumpukan novel romansa-misteri koleksinya. Mengingat hal itu, Yamanaka Ino menghembuskan napas berat.

Baginya, menghela napas lebih bermanfaat dari pada merutuk. Seenggaknya, bisa membawa beban-beban dengan tenang tanpa rasa emosional bersama kepulan sisa pernapasan–menurutnya.

Satu meter lagi ia sampai di gedung berarsitektur modern dan canggih, memancarkan aura elegan dan minimalis, melambangkan bahwa perusahaannya terus bergerak di bidang teknologi yang tidak ada matinya sama seperti dunia mode. Tak lekang oleh waktu adalah konsep mereka, berbaur dan mempermudah masyarakat adalah _motto_ mereka.

Sekarang Ino sedang memasuki gerbang utama. Meniti langkahnya melalui _lobby_ yang hanya dilalui satu-dua orang. Begitu sepi, saking sepinya ia bisa mendengar gemelutuk hak sepatunya menggema di _lobby_ yang luas ini. Kebetulan manajer kafe kopi pribadi perusahaan menyapanya dengan senyuman manis sepintas mereka berpapasan, mau tak mau Ino harus membalasnya. Sejenak ia menempelkan kartu pegawai di _scanner_ gerbang akses, sebelum ia memasuki _lift_ menuju kantor.

Teng! _Lift_ berhenti di angka lima. Gadis blasteran Amerika-Jepang itu beranjak, mendekati sebuah pintu kaca yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh sidik jari, _scan_ wajah, pemindai iris mata, dan _password_ verbal. Maklum, Ino bekerja di Divisi Perencanaan dan Desain, di mana informasi-informasi yang tersedia tidak boleh disajikan kepada masyarakat sampai produk baru mereka rampung. Penuh rahasia, menyimpan rahasia, dan menciptakan rahasia adalah keahlian merekaㅡtermasuk Ino, meskipun ia penggosip nomor wahid di antara rekan kerjanya.

"Kau tepat waktu, Yamanaka."

"Mana yang lain?"

Ino mengabaikan kalimat penyambutan rekan satu timnya, Liu Tenten, karena sudah kedahuluan kaget akan situasi kantor.

Sepi. Padahal yang disuruh datang untuk menghadiri rapat ada belasan orang, termasuk direkturnya.

Gadis pirang itu tidak mengerti, ini memang ia yang kepacuan atau ada perubahan jadwal tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Manik _aquamarine_ itu mulai bergulir melihat Tenten yang tenang duduk di tempatnya, mungkin Tenten tidak tahu jika memang benar ada perubahan jadwal. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum waktu rapat dimulai. Dan biasanya, di kondisi yang seperti ini hampir dari setengah pegawai sudah hadir menempati masing-masing bangku.

Perempuan satu-satunya dari keluarga Liu tersebut mengendikkan bahunya acuh, lalu menyingkirkan helaian anak rambut yang tak terikat yang mengganggu pandangannya. Ia mulai gerah. "Entahlah. Aku dapat kabar direktur sedang menghadiri acara keluarga. Kau tahu? Katanya kedua saudaranya menikah di tanggal yang berdekatan."

Ino menatap Tenten tidak percaya, lantas meletakkan mapnya di meja rapat sedikit kasar. "Kalau begitu siapa yang memimpin rapat?"

"Ah, masalah itu. Direktur mengirim penggantinya selama dua bulan ke depan. Dan sepertinya, pengganti direktur mengubah sedikit jadwal rapatnya," jawab gadis keturunan Cina itu.

"Kira-kira bagaimana dia mengubahnya?"

"Entahlah, terlambat setengah jam dari yang seharusnya–mungkin?"

Ino kembali menghela napas seraya menyentu dahinya yang terpatri sempurna.

Mereka duduk bersamaan saling berhadapan, menyandarkan punggung sempit mereka pada kursi sambil menghela napasㅡini sudah yang kedua kalinya bagi Ino hari ini. Kedua gadis itu menunggu rekan lainnya dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Tenten yang berkutat dengan layar ponsel dan Ino yang membaca kembali dengan lekat berkasnya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, saat itu jugalah satu per satu mulai mengisi bersama berkas masing-masing. Tiga belas orang duduk melingkar mengelilingi meja rapat, perempuan di sebelah kanan dan pria di sebelah kiri–Ino sudah pindaah ke tempat yang seharusnya ketika sudah sedikit ramai. Mulai riuh suara-suara berbincang satu sama lain sambil menunggu kursi pemimpin terisi.

 **CKLEK!**

Pintu mulai terbuka secara dramatis. Semua mata tertuju pada pintu yang mulai menampakkan sosok yang ditunggu dari luar. Napas mereka mulai tercekat, seolah-olah oksigen lenyap dimakan rasa penasaran. Pintu terbuka semakin lebar, semakin menampakkan siluet seorang lelaki. Semakin jelas.

Semua pegawai lelaki menyambutnya hangat dengan tepukan tangan penuh hormat.

Semua pegawai perempuan menatap penuh damba sinergis dengan hati berteriak karena pesona menjerat–Tenten tidak, bukan gayanya sekali.

Akan tetapi, Ino adalah pengecualian sekarang. Sekalipun ia pegawai perempuan, juga berbeda dari Tenten.

Ia hanya sanggup melayangkan tatapan tidak percaya dengan napas terjerat.

 _"Apa alasannya dia di sini?"_

 _"Kenapa harus dia?"_

 _"Apa cuma ada dia di dunia ini? Dari sekian banyak manusia yang lebih baik?"_

Tiga pertanyaan itu terus menabrak pikirannya seiring dengan lelaki itu berjalan mendekati kursinya, terus mendenging di telinganya. Sekalipun sosok itu telah melewati figur Ino yang mematung, Ino tetap bergeming. Kenyataan menamparnya. Baginya, ini terasa seperti mimpi di siang bolong. Bagaikan butiran salju yang turun di tengah sangarnya sinar mentari.

Postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi telah berhenti pada ujung meja, di mana singgasana direktur sementara akan ia duduki sampai dua bulan. Mata hitam tersebut menelusuri setiap orang di depannya. Melemparkan senyum ramah untuk menyematkan citra yang baik sebagai kesan pertama. Hanya saja, tatkala manik matanya berhenti pada Ino, hampir saja senyumnya luntur dengan ketara jika ia tidak sigap menahannya. Selebihnya, senyuman ramah yang ia berikan kini berubah menjadi palsu hanya karena Ino.

Ada hening membatasi mereka ketika bersitatap. Dengan Ino dan lelaki itu dalam keterkejutan masing-masing.

"Ekhem," ia berdeham, "perkenalkan. Nama saya Shimura Sai, pengganti direktur Takada selama dua bulan ke depan. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Saiㅡlelaki ituㅡmembungkuk hormat. Semua yang hadir ikut membungkuk, tak terkecuali Ino.

Semuanya tampak biasa saja, tidak ada yang mencolok. Namun, siapa sangka dua di antara tiga belas orang yang ada tengah memendam sejenak sifat mencolok itu sampai setidaknya rapat hari ini berakhir.

.

Di balik bilik kerja, Ino hanya bisa menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kepalanya ia hantam pada permukaan meja, menatap dinding bilik dengan tatapan kosong. Monitornya ia abaikan, membiarkannya meracau sendirian oleh _playlist_ yang memutar lagu secara acak. Ia tidak menemukan konsentrasinya, Sai adalah distraksinya untuk saat ini.

"Rusak sudah Hari Minggu-ku. Benar-benar rusak."

.

* * *

.

Hiruk pikuk kantor seperti biasanya begitu monoton. Hanya saja, para pekerja di berbagai sektor perusahaan menyibukkan diri lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Terlebih, Ino dan kawanannya sedang mempertaruhkan nama baik divisi mereka. Terkait rapat tiga hari yang lalu membicarakan perencanaan peluncuran produk baru, maka dari itu Divisi Perencanaan dan Desain bermandikan bulir-bulir keringat hasil pembuangan dari sisa-sisa pikiran mereka yang lelah.

Selaras dengan mereka yang berlalu-lalang ke sana ke mari dari satu bilik ke bilik yang lain, Ino hanya duduk di kursinya berjam-jam. Mereka lebih mengeluarkan energi di kaki, Ino dan ketiga rekannya mengeluarkan energi di jari-jari dan bola mata.

"Aish, lagi-lagi desain aplikasi _game_. Lebih merepotkan daripada mendesain bentuk ponsel," keluh Inuzuka Kiba, tetangga bilik sebelah Ino.

Ino tidak memperdulikan cicitan penuh keluhan dari Kiba, ia tetap terus mengambil segelas kopi dan meneguknya di antara tumpukan gelas kopi yang kosong dan mengering. "Ah, habis. Yashiro! Tolong belikan aku kopㅡ"

 **TUK!**

 **"** Jangan berteriak, suaramu mengganggu telingaku."

Sejenak Sai menatap Ino tanpa ekspresi dan senyuman palsu lalu pergi menjauhinya sampai pintu direktur menghilangkan sosoknya. Meninggalkan empat gelas kopi di sebelah monitor Ino.

 _"Apa-apaan ini?"_ Ino membatin sembari mengambil satu gelas kopi dan menatapnya lamat-lamat bergantian dengan ruangan direktur di seberang sana.

Sementara, tak ada suara yang menjadi latar belakang setelah aksi itu terjadi di depan para publik. Hanya ada gestur mulut ternganga, mata membulat, dan alis yang berkerut. Setelah itu, bisikan-bisikan mulai bertandang ke pendengaran Ino. Gadis itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh sambil mengambil segelas dari pemberian atasannya.

"Kalian mau? Ambil saja, aku hanya butuh segelas."

Begitu tenang meluncur dari bibirnya. Akan tetapi percayalah, itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka. Menyembunyikan riuhnya pertarungan batin dan pikiran yang berkecamuk pada dirinya.

.

* * *

.

"Selamat malam semuanya, kalian telah bekerja keras!"

Si Inuzuka berteriak di ambang pintu kantor dengan senyuman lima jari khas diapit oleh tato segitiga di pipinya. Disertai dengan lambaian tangan penuh semangat yang sebenarnya tertuju untuk perempuan dingin bilik tetangga sebelah Ino. Kerlingan mata genit menyertai kepergian lelaki asal Kyoto itu. Ino bisa mendengar dengan jelas decihan jijik dan badan kurus tersebut merinding takut.

Ino tertawa terlebih dahulu. "Jangan begitu, biasanya yang begitu bakalan kecantol juga, sih."

"Ino!" Teriak Tenten dan bersiap-siap hentak menghantam kepala Ino dengan tumpukan gelas kopi kosong. "Dia itu genit sekali!"

Tawa Ino mulai mereda dan mengembalikan posisi duduknya yang tadi bergeser. "Kau tidak pulang, Tenten?"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, Tenten menggeleng dengan tidak melepaskan sedikit pun atensinya pada monitor. "Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Pulanglah, tak baik perempuan cantik pulang larut malam," ujar Ino, kemudian menyeruput kopinya yang mulai bersahabat dengan dinginnya _air-conditioner._

"Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan, sih? Gaya bahasamu itu seperti kekasihku saja." Tenten terkikik bersama jarinya yang masih lihai menggeser _mouse._

" _Geez,_ aku ini sahabatmu. Sahabat mana yang mau sahabatnya dalam bahaya?"

Tawa mereka pecah melintasi ruang kantor yang kosong dan meremang.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Tinggal sentuhan terakhir untuk hari ini." Sebutir kepala Tenten bersama dua cepolannya menyembul di balik bilik yang memisahkannya dengan Ino. "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Ino- _chan_."

Tenten tertawa lagi mendapati Ino menatapnya tajam di ekor mata perempuan itu. Tak berselang lama, Tenten beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan meja kerjanya yang sudah rapi. Tak lupa ia berpamitan dengan rekan kerjanya yang mulai bertransformasi menjadi sosok sahabat, Yamanaka Ino.

Kini Ino sendirian bersama kerjaannya yang belum kelar. Di ruangan luas dengan belasan bilik ini, hanya miliknya yang masih bercengkrama dengan lampu dan bulan di langit malam yang syahdu. Keheningan begitu terasa menghampirinya. Hanya deru tipis angin di balik jendela kantor dan samar-samar suara hiruk-pikuk lalu lintas menjadi penghiburnya sambil kerja. Mengisi kekosongannya.

Desainnya hampir rampung, setidaknya targetnya untuk hari ini tercapai. Sebelum desain keseluruhannya begitu sempurna tersusun. Matanya melirik pada monitor besar di dekat ruangan direktur. Tertulis di sana besar-besar, _"D-100"._

Perempuan itu menghela napasnya berat lantas merentangkan tangannya yang pegal. Ia butuh istirahat, setelah lima jam yang lalu kerja terus tanpa mengangkat bokong, lima jam jarinya berolahraga tanpa henti. Terpintas di kepalanya untuk sekedar berjalan sambil meregangkan otot kakinya yang kaku sedari tadi terus duduk.

Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah tercipta. Suara _heels-_ nya menggema, sekalipun ia melangkah pelan. Mengamati barang-barang di bilik rekannya yang menurutnya menarik. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena satu hal.

Direkturnya berdiri kaku tak jauh dari Ino.

Dengan tampang dingin, Sai menatap Ino yang termangu. Tangan kekarnya yang menggenggam tas kerja tanpa sadar mengerat. Tak ada ulasan senyum ataupun tatapan ramah menguar dirinya. Ia hanya menatap datar terhadap gadis itu. Persis seperti mayat hidup, kalimat yang sering idutarakan oleh rekan-rekan perempuannya kala jam makan siang.

Begitu dengan Ino. Ketika mata mereka tak sengaja bersiborok, atensinya seakan tak bisa lepas meskipun sudah dipaksa sekuat batin. Ada hal yang membuat Ino tak bisa berpaling untuk saat ini. Hal yang ditemuinya saat ini adalah rasa penasarannya terhadap sirat mata Sai yang seolah-olah datar–sedang mati-matian menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Terlepas dari itu semua, Ino lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan rasa penasarannya.

Setelah bermenit-menit berlalu sejak hening bertandang bersama kecanggungan di sela-sela magnet tatapan mereka, akhirnya si Shimura bersuara untuk mengusir itu.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Ino masih diam, masih lekat memandang direkturnya itu. Pelan ia mengeluarkan dengusan napas sebelum menerbitkan sebuah senyuman kaku ala pegawai merayu bosnya untuk menambah cuti libur.

"A-ah, mungkin sebentar lagi, Direktur Shimura."

Ada jeda sebelum Sai merespons.

"Baiklah, selamat malam."

Lagi-lagi senyuman palsu menutup kalimatnya.

Sosok tinggi itupun menjauh sampai pintu otomatis kantor memisahkan mereka. Memperbesar jarak di antara mereka. Sai pergi bersama kecanggungan mereka.

Gadis itu belum bisa melepaskan pandangannya sekalipun Sai sudah tidak terlihat lagi keberadaannya. Hatinya masih bergemuruh, pikirannya kembali kacau, batinnya memberontak.

Sementara itu, setelah meniti lima langkah meninggalkan kantor, Sai berhenti. Kepalanya sejenak menoleh menatap lurus ke arah koridor yang ia lewati selepas keluar dari kantor. Setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya sebelum satu helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Dan iapun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya yang tertunda.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 _ **A/N : Have a good day!**_

* * *

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter: 2, Throwback

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Summer_** **White Apple Clock**

 ** _Rate:_** **T**

 ** _Genre: Romance, Drama_**

 ** _Chapter:_** ** _2_** ** _, Throwback_**

 ** _Main Character: SaiIno_**

 ** _Warning: multi-chap,_** **AU, OoC, typo, dll.**

 ** _Inspired by: a korean drama "Lucky Romance" and taiwanese drama "Refresh Man"_**

 **DLDR!**

Malam semakin larut. Ino menatap kosong jalanan sepi di balik jendela bus. Sekalipun hanya dirinya dan nenek tua di belakang sana yang menjadi penumpang terakhir bus ini, kekosongan sekitarnya bisa diatasi dengan alunan musik yang berdendang merdu pada _headset_ yang menyumpal kedua telinganya.

Si Yamanaka menjumpai lampu merah–bus pun berhenti. Begitu juga dengan sekelilingnya, waktu seakan berhenti. Membawanya sejenak ke masa SMA-nya dulu. Sekeping memori jadul yang muncul tatkala ia teringat pada empat gelas kopi yang dibawakan oleh Sai tadi.

 ** _Delapan tahun yang lalu._**

 _Yamanaka Ino waktu itu masih muda, berambut panjang pirang, dan terkenal agresif sekolahan. Senyumnya selalu merekah, tertawanya selalu pecah, dan wajahnya selalu bersinar bahagia. Di kelas terkenal aktif dan lumayan berjiwa kompetitif. Bukan berarti, gadis itu hanya tahu bermain tanpa mengenal cinta masa muda. Bahkan, keagresifan Ino meningkat dua kali lipat setelah melihat siswa tampan yang selalu ia sematkan dalam hatinya. Masa mudanya begitu seimbang._

 _Ino lihai menyembunyikan keagresifannya khusus untuk lelaki itu–apapun tentang lelaki tersebut atau berhadapan dengannya, ia andal bersikap biasa saja. Jadi, hanya hatinya yang jungkir balik–bukan badan rampingnya. Lamat-lamat hanya bisa melihat dari jauh, baik dari bangkunya yang terpisah jauh dari bangku Shimura Sai maupun sekadar melihatnya bermain basket bersama klubnya di lapangan. Jauh dari lubuk ingin sekali ia berinteraksi sekali pun hanya sepatah kata. Itu sudah cukup baginya._

 _Namun, entah kerasukan apa, gadis Yamanaka tersebut begitu nekat mendekati meja Sai. Meletakkan sekotak susu coklat, roti melon, dan sebuah_ sticky notes _yang menempel di bungkusnya. Lalu, lari begitu saja tanpa memperhatikan respons bingung yang dilemparkan lelaki itu padanya._

 _To : Sai-_ kun

 _Semangat untuk persiapan kompetisi basketmu!_

 _Akan tetapi sayang sekali, raut wajah si Shimura yang begitu dingin membuat pundak Ino nelangsa di balik dinding pasca kaburnya tadi. Lebih menyesakkan ketika ia melihat tangan kekar itu meremukkan_ notes- _nya dan membagikan makanan itu untuk teman-temannya._

Tanpa sadar, bus sudah berhenti lama dan hampir saja Ino tidak turun apabila ia tetap melamun mengingat kenangan pahit itu. Halte pemberhentian ini begitu dekat dari apartemennya. Berjalan sedikit sudah sampai di depan gerbang.

"Ini seperti _de javu._ Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja?"

.

Sebuah mobil terparkir rapi di pelataran garasi sebuah rumah minimalis. Seorang laki-laki keluar dan melangkah memasuki rumah tersebut. Mengabaikan deru angin dan pencahayaan lampu jalan yang kali ini lebih terang dari biasanya. Tak memerdulikan suara-suara jangkrik yang menghiasi taman kecilnya.

Tidak ada yang menanti kepulangannya selepas kerja di kantor, Sai sudah terbiasa dengan kesepian yang begitu dingin. Merasuk sampai merusak ekspresinya yang selalu bersinar saat dirinya setinggi lutut pria dewasa–hal itu begitu mempengaruhinya.

Lelaki pucat itu meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja kerja kemudian membuka lacinya. Dirinya duduk beringsut setelah mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang tersimpan di laci tersebut. Sorot matanya sendu di tengah remang-remang kamarnya oleh sinar bulan. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis–lelaki bermarga Shimura itu telah melepas topengnya. Menatap lekat sosok yang tercetak di lembaran itu. Perlahan jarinya tergerak mengelus pelan permukaan foto.

"Kau begitu bodoh, Sai."

.

"Yashiro, bisakah kau membelikan kopi untukku? Aku yang bayar."

"Hei, Kiba! Tolong _email-_ kan desain karakter utamanya padaku, oke?"

"Yome! Tolong kemari sebentar. Aku ingin mendiskusikan ini padamu."

H-88

Tak terasa sudah dua belas hari terlewati menyusun _game software_ terbaru yang akan dirilis dari Cyberzen Co.–perusahaan tempat Ino bekerja. Begitu riuh, padahal masih lama dari waktu _deadline_. Mungkin karena bos mereka yang _cold-blooded_ sehingga mereka begitu ditekan seperti ini.

Mereka begitu sibuk hilir mudik, perempuan berparas boneka itu malah melamun sambil mengetuk jarinya pada meja. Membiarkan sejenak desainnya terbentuk baru setengah badan. Pikirannya melayang-layang lagi. Bukan efek kafein enam gelas yang ia tandaskan, melainkan seseorang yang sekarang berada di ruangannya–entah apa yang ia perbuat.

"Benar-benar. Sifatnya semakin parah, sekarang malah nambah suka marah-marah."

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yodo yang fokus berkutat pada layar di balik lensa kacamata tebalnya. Ino menghela napas kasihan pada perempuan itu, setelah apa yang menimpanya tadi pagi.

Tidak ada insiden mencampakkan berkas, ataupun memaki kasar. Namun, melihat hasil jerih payah Yodo begitu sia-sia di mata Sai, kadang membuat Ino geram. Kalau bukan karena ia direktur, mungkin Ino sudah menendang bokongnya hingga ke Hokkaido.

 _"Ini tidak layak. Ulang."_

Tangan putih dan ramping Ino mengepal di luar kehendak. Bukan sifatnya membiarkan seseorang begitu seenaknya tidak mengapresiasi karya orang lain. Hanya saja, posisinya membuat ia terpaksa seperti itu.

 **BRAK!**

Satu gebrakan kasar terdengar dari meja Ino, sontak ia menjadi pusat atensi teman rekan-rekannya. Ino menatap mereka sebentar–matanya membiaskan amarah. Lalu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan dengan perasaan menyebalkan. Ia berpikir, teh kali ini adalah penenang yang terbaik selain gelas-gelas kopi itu.

.

 **BRAK!**

Sai langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Dengan tenang ia melangkah, mendekati jendelanya yang tertutup tirai. Menyibaknya sedikit hingga menampakkan sedikit figur-figur pekerjanya. Sosok ramping Ino berdiri di tempatnya, dengan amarah yang tercetak jelas. Matanya menatap sekeliling sangar, lalu berhenti pada kantornya–seolah-olah Ino tahu ia mengintip dan ingin menerkam segera. Kemudian, samar-samar suara hak sepatu terdengar mengiringi kepergian gadis itu keluar dari kantor.

Tatapan itu–ekspresi emosionalnya–adalah hal yang paling ditakuti lelaki klimis tersebut sejak SMA dulu. Sejak kejadian tersebut, Sai tidak pernah bisa melepas rasa bersalahnya setiap kali mengingat air muka Ino–persis dengan yang tadi. Sai menutup matanya tatkala menghembuskan napas menenangkan dirinya.

 _"Kau memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Pergi dari sini."_

 _"Jika itu maumu, akan kulakukan. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika kau datang padaku menjilat ludahmu sendiri."_

Suara sepatu berjejalan menghampiri pendengaran Yamanaka Ino ketika ia sibuk bercengkrama dengan monitor. Jari-jarinya masih _luwes_ menari di atas _keyboard_ merangkai kata demi kata, sesekali berpindah lapak pada sesuatu berbentuk seperti tikus di sampingnya. Suara-suara itu menyebar, salah satunya ke sisi-sisi bilik kerja InoㅡLiu Tenten mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Hei, Ino! Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan dengan kami? Kau akan menyesal ketika tahu restoran baru dekat kantor menyajikan ayam goreng yang lezat." Tenten mencoba memanas-manasi Ino. Akan tetapi, perempuan bermarga Yamanaka tersebut membalasnya tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, nanti. Masih ada yang harus kuselesaikan."

Tenten mencibir tak suka. "Aku khawatir kau terlalu memforsir dirimu seperti ini. _Aigoo,_ kalau kau pingsan setelah itu aku tidak sudi menggotongmu ke rumah sakit!"

Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengatur posisinya duduk berhadapan dengan sahabatnya itu, lalu tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Ini benar-benar sedikit lagi. Aku akan makan setelah target hari ini tercapai."

Perempuan Liu itu kembali dengan pekerjaannya setelah menepuk pelan pundak sempit Ino. Begitu dengan Ino, ia masih lihai bermain dengan monitor sampai getar ponsel mengintrupsinya.

 _"Ikut aku."_

Ino membaca pesan singkatㅡbenar-benar singkatㅡyang tak bertuan. Nomor itu tidak dikenal. Gadis itu mengabaikannya. Namun, debuman keras pintu tertutup dari arah ruangan direktur mencuri atensinya lagi.

Semua pekerja kembali dengan tugasnya sesaat melihat Sang Direktur berdiri dengan tatapan dingin menusuk seperti biasaㅡIno adalah pengecualian. Matanya tak bisa lepas tatkala manik hitam legam itu menangkap perhatiannya. Sejenak mereka tenggelam dalam lautan sorotan tanpa makna, sampai Saiㅡdirektur dingin ituㅡmengangkat ponselnya di udara.

Langsung saja si Yamanaka mengerti maksud itu.

"Yang tidak kumengerti, dari mana dia tahu nomor ponselku," gumamnya sangat pelan.

Sosok tinggi itu melenggang meninggalkan tempatnya, diikuti Ino yang tak jauh dari lelaki itu. Punggung lebarnya menjadi navigasi yang masih misterius untuk Ino.

.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan sudah sampai mana pekerjaanmu?"

Suara berat itu masuk begitu saja melalui gendang telinga Ino, tak sehuruf pun singgah ke syaraf otaknya. Otaknya masih sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia menatap hidangan _steak_ mewah di depannya, lalu beralih pada wajah tampan nan dingin di depanㅡbegitu seterusnya.

 _"Ah, ini lebih berat dari makan malam. Geez, berat badanku."_

"Yamanaka Ino?" Sai berusaha menyadarkan perempuan itu yang seperti kehilangan setengah jiwanya, "kau mendengarku barusan?"

Melihat tangan besar melambai di depannya seperti menarik kesadarannya untuk kembali. "Ha? A-apa, Direktur?"

"Sudah sampai sejauh mana bagianmu, Ino- _san_?" Ulang Sai, matanya menatap lurus pada Ino.

"A-ah, itu, sudah lima puluh persen, Direktur." Tangan mungil itu mengeluarkan sebuah _notebook_ biru dan membukanya. Menampilkan beberapa rancangan karakter animasi yang belum sepenuhnya sempurna. "Tinggal menghaluskan beberapa sudut desain, lalu membuat gerak animasi selanjutnya, Direktur."

Si Shimura mengambil _notebook_ itu dan memosisikannya di sebelah piring. Manik matanya jeli mengamati setiap detil yang dikerjakan perempuan pirang itu selama ini. Sesekali jarinya mengusap _mousepad_ lalu berdeham ataupun menyentuh dagunya.

Sementara itu, yang awalnya Ino menatap was-was gestur atasannya, malah mulai terhipnotis dengan kharisma yang tidak bermaksud menyenggol atensi Ino. Dalam hatinya mulai menyadari perubahan Sai, orang yang pernah ia taksir dulu semasa SMA. Rahangnya lebih tegas, sirat matanya lebih tajam, warna kulitnya lebih matang–meskipun tetap pucat–, dan pipinya sudah tirus.

Mata _aquamarine_ milik Ino mulai menjelajahi bibir. Lumayan lama Ino menatap bibir tipis Sai yang sesekali mengulumㅡmenatapnya begitu dalam seakan ingin menerkam.

 _"Heh, Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ino? Sadarlah!" Inner-_ nya Ino menjerit, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya.

Untung saja suara lelaki pucat cepat mencegahnya masuk ke dalam khayalan yang tidak seharusnya di siang bolong seperti ini.

"Ulang."

Seperti disambar petir di tengah teriknya matahari, Ino membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. "Ma-maaf, Direktur?"

"Kubilang, ulang." Sai menjawabnya dengan santai, punggung lebarnya menyandar pada kepala kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Karaktermu kurang menarik secara visual."

"Tapi Direktur, menurut saya paduan warnanya sudah sesuai dengan temanya. Juga sudah disesuaikan sesuai karakter masing-masing tokoh," sergah Ino, berusaha mempertahankan hasil kerjanya agar tidak terlihat begitu sia-sia.

"Bukan warnanya," Sai memajukan posisi duduknya, "tapi wajah mereka," balasnya dengan mengayunkan tangan di depan wajah.

"Menurut saya mereka sudah menarik dari segi fisik." Ino bersikeras membela, tidak ingin kalah argumen dengan atasannya. Yang benar saja, siang-malam hingga lembur ia mengerjakan ini minta diulang. Bahkan, ini belum selesai! Duh, ingin Ino mengumpat jika Sai bukan atasannya.

"Di mana sopan santunmu? Apa kau memang selalu menjawab pada atasanmu sebelumnya?" Tanya Sai jengah.

Kepala Ino tertunduk, tangannya mengepal kuat di bawah meja. Memanggil kesabaran untuk meredam emosinya yang mulai membara. "Maafkan saya, Direktur."

"Cari referensi yang lebih bagus. Kudengar divisi pemasaran sudah menemukan _ambassador_ untuk desain karakter _game_ kita. Kau bisa berdiskusi dengan mereka," titah lelaki itu, kemudian mulai menikmati makan siangnya.

"Baik, Direktur," guman Ino pelan, lantas mengunyah _steak_ yang sudah dia potong sebelumnya.

Jangan berharap ada konversasi hangat di selingan makan siang mereka, yang ada hanya kepala saling tertundukㅡYamanaka itu menunduk kepalanya lebih dalam. Akan tetapi, pandangan Sai masih bisa menjangkau wajah manis Ino dan menemukan betapa lucunya ia makan berselemak seperti anak kecil. Lamat-lamat Shimura Sai melengkungkan senyuman tipis karena gemasㅡsangat tipis.

 _"Percuma tampan kalau dingin. Dasar, dia benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali,"_ gerutu batin Ino.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu, setelah ini saya ada rapat," perintah Sai.

Ino mengunyah kasar suapan terakhirnya dan meneguk terburu-buru teh pesanannya. Melihat ada noda di sekitar mulutnya membuat Sai hampir kelepasan tertawaㅡhampir saja topengnya lepas. Dengan sigap lelaki Shimura itu mengambil tisu dari meja dan membersihkan sudut bibir mungil perempuan bermarga Yamanaka tersebut, lalu pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun.

Jelas saja, Yamanaka Ino terdiam di tempat. Tidak percaya dengan sikap bosnya sedetik yang lalu.

 _"Yamanaka Ino, masih sama seperti yang dulu."_ Sai membatin gemas.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 ** _A/N :_** ** _Hello good readers! Saya kembali setelah menjalani huru-hara semester satu di kampus. Akhirnya, saya selesai uas sodara-sodara! Hehe. Maaf kali kalau saya lama update, ternyata kehidupan kampus itu gaada hari libur kecuali liburan semester dan tanggal merah, huhu._**

 ** _Thanks to:_**

 ** _Rizumo Hitoyara,_** _Guest_ _Azzura Yamanaka_ ** _, Yamanaka Inojin_**

 ** _Mind to review?_**


	3. Chapter: 3, Orange and Night

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Summer_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rat**_ _ **e**_ _ **:**_ **T**

 _ **Genre: Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Chapter:**_ _ **3**_ _ **,**_ _ **Orange and Night**_

 _ **Main Character: SaiIno**_

 _ **Warning: multi-chap,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll.**

 ** _Inspired by: a korean drama "Lucky Romance" and taiwanese drama "Refresh Man"_**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Shimura Sai semasa SMA terkenal tampan dan rupawan. Merupakan tipe ideal siswi satu sekolahan–termasuk Ino. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak terkejut sama sekali jika ia menemukan cemilan di meja pada jam istirahat ataupun kado beserta surat berwarna_ pink _di lokernya. Terkadang Sai lelah menjadi tampan–ungkapan narsis itu tentu hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Akan tetapi, dari setumpuk kado dan barisan cemilan yang dialamatkan pada meja dan lokernya, ada yang paling ditunggunya._

 _Sekotak susu coklat dan sebungkus roti melon, dari Yamanaka Ino._

 _Ada rasa penyesalan yang singgah saat pertama kali ia mengabaikan pemberian gadis itu–di mana berakhir di perut temannya. Perawakannya memang dingin, acuh, dan misterius. Namun, saat melihat Ino yang berlari terbirit-birit selepas meletakkan paket cemilannya, atensinya seakan-akan ikut lari dengan gadis manis itu–menurutnya–dan dengan bodohnya ia sadar setelah gigitan pertama mencoreng bentuk utuh roti bulat tersebut._

 _Semenjak itu, Sai tak bisa mengusir gadis Yamanaka tersebut dari pikirannya–lebih tepatnya, ia membiarkan wajah manis itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, Sai mulai memerhatikan Ino tersebut lebih intens, lebih dekat. Bahkan, si Shimura sendiri sudah hapal jadwal-jadwal Ino, sekalipun hal-hal sepele._

 _Seperti: hari apa saja Ino bimbel, lomba apa saja yang akan diikuti gadis itu, ia yang selalu memakai tiga gelang berbeda dua hari sekali, yang suka bawa bekal, yang suka membaca buku biologi, ia yang selalu mondar-mandir ruang guru, bagaimana gadis itu bercengkerama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya–dan masih banyak lagi. Bisa dibilang, tidak ada yang Sai tidak tahu dalam diri Ino._

 _Pelan-pelan Sai menjadi pengagum rahasia seorang Yamanaka Ino. Terutama lengkungan senyum ceria dan sikapnya yang menggemaskan. Sayangnya, tidak ada interaksi yang berlanjut muncul di tengah mereka, sejak kedatangan si Yamanaka pertama kali ke mejanya. Sai lemah dalam hal seperti ini, melihat senyuman dan binar wajah Ino dari kejauhan sudah cukup darinya. Lagi-lagi, hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu masalah hatinya._

Pria pucat itu tercenung, bersama segelas kopi panas dan tumpukan berkas tipis. Mata jelaganya menatap jendela, menembus menuju langit senja yang mulai berganti. Mengikuti jingga kanvas cakrawala yang perlahan mulai membiru di balik awan-awan lambat, matahari turun dari tahta hariannya. Beberapa lembar kertas dalam genggamannya melukiskan aksara-aksara penuh penat, penanya yang lelah menari dibiarkan terbuka. Ia butuh pelarian dari kejenuhan yang mulai mengetuk pikirannya. Dan seperti biasa, mega cakrawala akan datang bersama memori yang membawanya bernostalgia.

Sore adalah Ino dan malam adalah Sai.

Setiap kali melihat lembayung membentang mengiringi kepulangan matahari ke peraduan, mengingatkan Sai pada sosok gadis yang tak pernah berubah–sekalipun sudah beranjak semakin dewasa, tetap mengandung interpretasi yang sama. Awan seolah-olah mengisahkan raut wajah Ino berikut keceriaan dan kebahagiannya terpancar dari sorot mata dan kurva senyuman.

Ekspresi perempuan pirang tadi siang masih sama persis dengan ekspresi ia dulu saat menemukan bunga favoritnya mekar di koridor sekolah. Mata _aquamarine-_ nya mengembang–membelalak. Bagi seorang Sai, itu lucu.

Sai meletakkan kertas-kertas tersebut dan menimpanya dengan pena yang sudah ditutup, lantas tersenyum tipis.

Shimura Sai menyukai sore–baik suasananya ataupun gadis yang menenangkan pikirannya sore ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Selaput-selaput cahaya matahari turun, mencoba beringsut mengendap masuk melalui celah jendela kantor yang tidak pernah terbuka. Terbiaskan oleh kaca yang membentang tegak memisahkan hiruk-pikuk kantor dan jalanan kota Tokyo yang sama. Cerahnya ia bersinar mencoba menarik perhatian kini gagal, karena seterang apapun belasan manusia yang berada di dalamnya tidak akan menyadarinya. Dikalahkan sejuknya angin _air-conditioner_ dan kesibukan mereka sendiri.

Ino bangkit dari duduknya setelah berjam-jam menatap layar monitor. Gadis tersebut meregangkan otot-ototnya barang sebentar saja, setelah meja kerjanya ia rapikan. Melihat sahabatnya yang hendak bergegas, kepala cepol Tenten menyembul di balik bilik yang memisahkan mereka. "Hei, mau ke mana?"

Tangan putih tersebut mengambil ponsel dan dompet, meninggalkan tasnya di atas kursi. "Mau makan. Lapar, semalam aku tidak makan malam."

Sebelum Tenten menyerangnya dengan rentetan protes sarat khawatir, Ino sudah melipir lebih dulu agar menghindari dampratan perempuan keturunan Cina itu. _Heels-_ nya melangkah cepat membawa badan langsing milik Ino keluar dari kantor, dan di sanalah ia menghela napas lega. Ia lolos dari Liu Tenten dan Direktur tidak melihatnya kabur sebelum jam makan siang.

Kalau lelaki itu tahu, perempuan Yamanaka itu bisa habis saat ini juga.

Niatnya, ia ingin nongkrong cantik sebentar di kafe lantai bawah–dekat _lobby_. Tidak lama, mungkin dua potong _cake_ dan dua gelas _green tea latte_ cukup mengisi perutnya sampai puncak malam–bakal lembur lagi.

 _Lift_ membawanya merendah mencapai lantai dasar. Ting! Berbunyi dan pintunya membelah terbuka menampakkan beberapa orang berdiri menunggu _lift_ ini. Ino keluar sendirian, bersama dompet merah dan ponsel hitam dalam genggaman kecilnya.

 **BURGH!**

Perempuan itu, ponselnya, dan dompetnya mencumbu lantai dengan kasar. Salahkan pria misterius di depannya itu menabraknya sedetik yang lalu.

"Hei, kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat dong! Topimu itu terlalu tur–"

Dengan tergesa-gesa lelaki itu menarik pergelangan tangan Ino dan menyeretnya di sebuah koridor sempit yang sunyi. Ino mencoba menghentak-hentakkan tangan kekar itu tapi tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan si lelaki yang nampaknya bertubuh atletis.

"Lepaskan aku! Atau aku akan teria–mmphh!"

"Yamanaka Ino! Ini aku, tenanglah."

Suara berat itu seketika membuat Ino bungkam. Suara itu–suara yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar, sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Samar-samar Ino melihat kilatan mata biru cerah di balik gelapnya bayangan topi bisbol–juga beberapa helaian pirang halus yang mencuat di sudut-sudut topinya. Ino membola tak percaya dengan seseorang yang berdiri tidak sampai setengah meter di depan. Tangannya menyingkirkan tangan si lelaki yang membungkam bibir tipisnya.

"Astaga, Namikaze Naruto!"

.

Ino dan Naruto kini duduk berhadapan ditemani oleh secangkir _flat white_ dan _cafè cubano_ _ㅡ_ tampaknya _green tea latte_ yang ingin Ino pesan sedang habisㅡpada kafe kopi yang berada dalam tangan ramping Ino terlipat di depan dada, matanya menatap lelaki di depannya menyalang. Seolah-olah menuntut Naruto untuk membayar utang ceritanya, baik tentang mengapa ia menabrak perempuan itu ataupun kepergiannya selama ini. Lelaki bertubuh atletis itu menampakkan wajahnya terang-terangan setelah ditutup sesempurna mungkin dengan bantuan topi bisbol yang ia kenakan sebelumnya, topi bisbol hitam itu tergeletak di sebelah cangkir kopi pesanannya.

Sekilas info, Namikaze Naruto adalah sahabatnya sejak bimbel, sama-sama pejuang ujian masuk universitas yang gigih. Akan tetapi, selepas mereka sama-sama diterima di universitas yang ingin dituju, Naruto memutus kontak dengan Ino. Entah apa sebabnya, si Yamanaka tidak tahu. Setelah meneliti baik-baik apa yang terjadi pada mereka selama _bimbelan_ bareng, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Karena kisah mereka hanya sebatas teman diskusi, teman makan siang, dan teman _tebengan_ ㅡdan tampaknya Naruto tidak keberatan tentang hal itu.

Ayolah, bahkan sampai detik ini Ino tidak tahu kabar sahabatnya itu. Dia dulu kuliah di mana, sekarang jadi apa, kenapa tidak mengabarinyaㅡdan banyak lagi pertanyaan memutari kepalanya. Perempuan bermarga Yamanaka itu menghela napasnya kasar sedetik setelah Naruto menyeruput _cafè cubano_ pesanannya. Sementara _red velvet slice cake_ milik Naruto belum ada disentuh.

"Tentang yang tadi, _sorry._ Lagi dikejar-kejar soalnya." Naruto mulai buka suara. Ino mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

Mengerti ekspresi Ino yang dilemparkan padanya, lelaki pirang itu mengeluarkan ponsel hitam dari saku jaket _bomber_ yang ia kenakan. Sejenak jari-jarinya menari di layar ponsel tersebut. Ino semakin tidak mengerti gestur Naruto. Naruto tidak mengindahkan raut wajah Ino langsung saja menyerahkan ponselnya, yang memuat suatu berita di sana.

Tentang ketenaran seorang Namikaze Naruto menjadi seorang atlet penembak jitu yang sedang naik daun.

Yamanaka Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya setelah membaca habis berita tersebut hingga ke kalimat terakhir. Mulut kecilnya sedikit menganga melihat foto yang terpampang di situs berita itu begitu mirip dengan Narutoㅡsalah, itu benar-benar Naruto! Kemudian atensinya bergulir pada sosok Naruto yang tengah tersenyum bangga. Berbeda dengan senyum tampan yang tercetak pada potret berita itu.

"Maaf karena tidak sengaja menabrakmu dan selama ini kita _lost contact,_ " imbuhnya, "semua karena itu."

"T-tu-tunggu d-duluㅡ" suara cempreng Ino tercekat, masih tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya adalah orang terkenal yang digandrungi seluruh penduduk wanita di Tokyo, seantero Jepang. "ㅡjadi yang belakangan ini sering jadi bahan omongan itu kau? Namikaze Naruto yang gagal Fisika? Kau si Penembak Jitu Hati Wanita Tokyo?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan, lantas menatap hangat kedua bola mata Ino. "Iya, Yamanaka Ino, dan tragedi kita tabrakan itu karena aku sedang dikejar wanita-wanita Tokyo."

Ino merasa seisi dunia tengah bercanda padanya. Dia ingat jelas kemarin Tenten sempat menerornya dengan bom notifikasi hanya sekedar _fangirling-_ an dengan seseorang berprofesi atlet penembak jitu, namun Ino tidak terlalu menanggapinya. Oh, ayolah, kau baru selesai lembur lalu mendapat pesan beruntun di tengah malam. Yamanaka pirang itu terlalu lelah untuk meladeninya secara sadar, maka ia hanya iya-iyakan saja teks-teks _capslock_ dari Tenten. Si Perempuan Liu sempat mengirim foto si Atlet, tapi sekali lagi kukatakanㅡdia tidak menanggapinya dengan serius.

Kalau dia benar-benar jeli melihat gambar yang dikirim Tenten, mungkin hari ini Ino tidak akan sekaget ini.

Kedua telapak tangan _tan_ Naruto melambai-lambai di depan wajah termangu Ino. Naruto berusaha memecahkan lamunan Ino yang menurutnya terlalu larut, masih terkejut sepertinyaㅡNaruto berhipotesa. Setelah melewati lima lambaian cepat, Ino merasa tertarik kembali ke alam sadarnya. Semenit kemudian menatap Naruto bingung lagi. Ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang baru saja singgah di kepala pirangnya.

"Kali ini apa lagi, Ino- _pig_?" Tanya Naruto, disusul helaan napasnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Ino meraih cangkirnya dan menyeruput sejenak, tetapi arah matanya tidak lepas dari lelaki keturunan Amerika-Jepang itu.

"Aku ditawarkan pekerjaan."

"Tapi kau kan atlet, apa urusanmu di sini?"

Si Namikaze menyunggingkan senyum tipis di anara kedua lambang pipinya–tiga garis seperti kucing yang khas–seraya melipat kedua tangan kekarnya di depan dada. "Menjadi _ambassador_ proyek perusahaan tempatmu bekerja."

.

Setengah jam sudah berlalu, Sai dan seseorang yang duduk berhadapannya kini mengganti topik mereka setelah membahas tentang perkembangan kafe kopi yang dikelola orang itu. Orang itu adalah Rock Lee, perawakannya sedikit pendek, gaya berpakaiannya sedikit menyeleneh, rambutnya berbentuk mangkok hitam legam mengkilat, dan sedang berusaha keras berbicara dengan aksen Tokyoㅡserta yang terpenting, teman akrab Sai sejak SMA.

"Ya ampun, Sai," Lee bersiap untuk mengomel, "ke mana otot-otot sehatmu yang sering dipuja siswi-siswi SMA dulu? Sesekali bercerminlah, kau terlihat menyedihkan belakangan ini."

Lelaki bermarga Shimura itu menyesap sebentar cangkir _cortado-_ nya sebelum menyahut. "Yah, kau tahu, karena pekerjaan."

Lee mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Lantas kembali bersuara, "senang melihatmu di sini. Sudah lama tidak berjumpa. _Geez,_ aku tidak menyangka bahwa isu-isu pengganti Direktur adalah kau."

Sai hanya tersenyum palsu–sudah kebiasaannya–sebagai respons dan tetap diam karena ia tahu sahabatnya belum menuntaskan ocehannya. Lee memang tidak berubah sejak dulu, itu yang membuat Sai lega. Setidaknya lelaki unik tersebut masih mau menerima keluh kesahnya kelak, tidak seperti sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain ataupun anggota tim bola basket yang dekat dengannya dulu.

"Paling tidak mulai hari ini aku akan memiliki teman mengobrol. Tenang kawan, kapanpun kau merasa jenuh dengan pekerjaanmu, jangan pernah ragu untuk mampir. Akan selalu ada satu bangku yang kosong dan itu pasti kusediakan khusus untukmu."

Senyuman lelaki itu semakin melebar akibat ulah Lee, suatu hal yang langka bagi orang-orang baru mengenal Sai bertitel _cold-blooded_ ㅡpercayalah, saat ini baru Lee orangnya.

Ah, juga Yamanaka Ino mampu membuatnya tersenyum sedikit lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Mengingat Yamanaka Pirang, kebetulan Sai melihat perempuan itu tengah duduk bersama seorang lelaki yang seperti tidak asing baginya. Jarak mereka begitu jauh. Sai berada di pojok dekat konter sementara mereka menikmati angin luar bersama pesanan mereka masing-masing. Atensi Sai terkunci pada Ino dan lelaki itu, jari-jarinya mencengkram kuat pegangan cangkit tatkala melihat interaksi mereka begitu akrab.

"Siapa dia? Aku seperti mengenalnya. Tapi, kapan aku melihat wajah itu?"

.

.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ _ **Hai, readers! How's life? Saya belakangan ini lagi baper sama pasangan k-idols nih, sampai buat saya tertarik untuk menulis di wattpad, baru pertama kali lho di wattpad. Coba tebak, kira-kira saya shipper siapa? /mulai ngaco/**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _Guest,_ _xoxo, Azzura Yamanaka,_ _ **gekanna87, Cloesalsabilahh,**_ _himewulan_

* * *

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	4. Chapter: 4, Latenight

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Summer_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rat**_ _ **e**_ _ **:**_ **T**

 _ **Genre:**_ _ **Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Chapter:**_ _ **4**_ _ **, Late**_ _ **night**_

 _ **Main Character: SaiIno**_

 _ **Warning: multi-chap,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll.**

 ** _Inspired by: a korean drama "Lucky Romance" and taiwanese drama "Refresh Man"_**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Malam gelap seperti biasanya. Bintang-bintang tampak malu menunjukkan sinarnya, membiarkan rembulan menjalani tugas rutin sendirian. Begitu juga dengan Sai duduk di atas kursi empuk di meja kerja. Kembali menghadap pada tumpukan berkas yang tak luput ia baca, teliti, dan menorehkan tanda tangan. Saking banyaknya, merupakan hal yang lumrah jika ia mengacuhkan secangkir kopi lagi yang kini mulai tidak akrab dengan hawa panasnya. Air coklat gelap kopi beriak pelan, selaras dengan gerakan tangan Sai. Sampai akhirnya air tersebut kembali tenang seperti semula, tatkala lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap jendela apartemen. Mengarungi gemerlap malam kota bersama pikiran-pikirannya.

Orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di bawah sana mengingatkan ia pada sosok perempuan yang tak pernah absen singgah di kepalanya. Menyenggol hatinya, mengetuk pintu kekhawatirannya, dan beringsuk memasuki kepala hitam klimis miliknya dengan seenak saja. Sai berbalik, meraih cangkir kopi di meja dan menyeruput tanpa peduli akan suhu panas yang sudah menguap sia-sia. Matanya kini kosong menatap langit jelaga. Seolah-olah pendar-pendar cahaya gedung-gedung membentuk siluet perempuan itu.

 _"Apakah ia pulang dengan selamat?"_

 _"Seharusnya aku mencegahnya untuk tidak lembur tadi."_

 _"Dia tidak ketinggalan bus kan?"_

 _"Semoga tidak ada kejadian berbahaya selama ia pulang ke apartemennya."_

Sai menghela napas. Semua kalimat-kalimat yang tercetak di atas adalah wujud dari kekhawatirannya saat ini terhadap perempuan Yamanakan pujaan hatinya. Ia merasa terbelenggu oleh sikapnya sendiri. Dilema menghampirinya.

 _"Andai saja aku lebih perhatian dengannya, lebih mengerti dirinya, mungkin kami tidak akan secanggung ini. Mungkin juga dia tidak membenciku sekarang."_

Lelaki itu kembali menyeruput kopinya lebih tenang, dengan sarat mata penuh penyesalan. Baginya, ia patut menerima apa yang telah ia lakukan.

 _"Aku pantas dibenci, terkhusus olehnya."_

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa pulang sekarang."

Sepasang manik mata _aquamarine_ menatap jam dinding dengan sumringah. Jarum jam menunjukkan angka sepuluh cukup membuat senyumnya mengembang, mengingat pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan ia bisa pulang tanpa dikejar-kejar wacana ketinggalan bus terakhir. Enam puluh hari lagi _game virtual reality_ baru keluaran perusahaan tempat Ino bekerja akan menyapa masyarakat.

Semakin dekat dengan _deadline_ berarti semakin _dekat_ dia dengan perusahaanㅡtidur di kantor, maksudnya. Oleh sebab itu, Ino ingin semuanya cepat berakhir karena dalam waktu dekat ia akan merindukan kasur empuknya. Ia berharap setelah _project_ ini selesai, perempuan itu bisa menikmati hidupnya.

Jari-jari lentik milik Yamanaka itu mulai membereskan bilik kerja yang ia tempati dan mematikan lampu meja yang merupakan satu-satunya penerangan di sana. Rekan-rekannya sudah pulang sedari tadi, begitu juga dengan direkturnya. Mereka lebih memilih membawa beban pekerjaan hingga ke rumah. Ino sangat tidak menyukai gagasan itu.

Sekarang, dari sisi manapun kantor gelap gulita. Mengharapkan pantulan cahaya bulan menyeruak sebagai penerang sementara, Ino melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Ia sudah terbiasa sendiri, terlebih ia pemberaniㅡketurunan ayahnya. Bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan berjalan sendirian di tengah kegelapan. Kalau bisa, jika ada, makhluk-makhluk gaib itulah yang sepatutnya takut dengan Ino.

Akan tetapi entah mengapa, hari ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Mungkin karena hormonnya sedang naik atau memang benar-benar ada, Ino merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal. Yamanaka Ino tetaplah Yamanaka Ino, ia berusaha menampik perasaannya saja, meskipun kadang rasa takut itu tetap ada sesedikitpun.

Aneh, ia tiba-tiba merasa sangat sensitif sekarang.

Sebentar lagi _lift_ di depan mata. Tanpa melakukan gerakan yang mencolok, pelan-pelan Ino mempercepat irama berjalan. Membuat hak sepatunya sedikit keras bergemeletuk dengan lantai. Semakin cepat ia berjalan semakin besar rasa tidak enak itu hinggap di hatinya. Cepat-cepat ia menekan tombol _lift._

 **TING!**

"ASTAGA, SIALAN!"

Refleks Ino melayangkan tas sandang merah kesukaannya itu. Menghantam sosok pria yang berada di depan pintu _lift_ yang tengah terbuka, berdiri tepat di samping tubuh perempuan terpejam dengan sangat erat, menyembunyikan sorot mata penuh ketakutan. Cukup lama ia berdiri di tempat dengan gerakan yang samaㅡmematung seolah kehilangan napas.

"Ino- _san_."

Tunggu.

Suara berat ini, Ino seperti mengenalnya.

Lambat laun Yamanaka pirang tersebut membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia pada seseorang yang telah ia hantam barusan. Matanya membola, kalau bisa jatuh dari sangkarnya saat itu juga. "Direktur Shimura!"

Jantungnya merasa akan jatuh mencium lantai, menyusul kedua bola matanya itu. Jelas saja, orang yang barusan ia pukul itu adalah direkturnya sendiri. Bayangkan, direkturnya sendiri! Oh, tamatlah riwayat Ino. Dalam waktu dekat ia akan menjadi pengangguran setelah dua tahun bekerja. Bagaimana ia bisa menghidupi kulitnya agar tetap mulus jika ia pengangguran?

Sai masih mengelus pipinya dengan sayang setelah bersentuhan dengan tas merah Ino yang permukaannya kasar. Dalam balutan jaket kulit hitam dan celana joger abu-abu, lelaki bermarga Shimura itu memandang pegawainya dingin.

"M-maafkan saya, Direktur Shimura!" Ino membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, mengabaikan pintu _lift_ yang akan kembali tertutup. "S-sa-saya tidak tahu kalau ada Anda di sini."

Tangan kekar Sai menahan pintu _lift_ tidak menghiraukan aksi pegawai pirangnya. "Masuklah."

Ino bangkit dan menatap sejenak direkturnya yang telah masuk terlebih dahulu. Ino masih mematung di tempat dengan was-was. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah ia masih bisa melihat Tenten di kantor esok hari atau sekedar menikmati secangkir kopi dengan bumbu-bumbu gosip di jam makan siang.

"Kau tidak mau masuk, Ino- _san_?"

Dengan linglung Ino menyusul Sai. Kini gravitasi membawa mereka merendah ke lantai dasar bersama keheningan yang canggung. Hanya deru mesin _lift_ yang berbicara, mengisi kekosongan di antara Shimura Sai dan Yamanaka Ino. Ino memandang sekeliling, berusaha menghindari kalau-kalau ia berkontak mata dengan direktur yang dulunya teman satu SMA-nya.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Ya, Direktur?"

"Sudah perbaiki yang saya minta di restoran kemarin?"

"Sudah, Direktur."

"Besok kau susun jadwal pertemuan dengan _ambassador_ kita itu. Mari diskusikan karakternya dan minta persetujuan darinya," perintah Sai datar.

"Kenapa saya, Direktur?" Ino akhirnya memandang direkturnya itu, bermaksud professional.

"T-tidak apa, pokoknya kau yang susun. Untuk besok."

"Baik, Direktur."

Suasana kembali hening. Akan tetapi, suasana itu kembali pecah karena Ino tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya untuk kali ini. "Omong-omong, Direktur Shimura. Ada apa ke kantor malam-malam begini?"

Lelaki yang kulitnya seperti mayat tersebut menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Arah pandangnya menuju CCTV di pojok atas _lift._ "Ada berkas yang ketinggalan."

Ino kembali diam. Ia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia katakan untuk memperpanjang konversasi agar tidak lenyap begitu saja. Sebenarnya si Yamanaka itu tidak menyukai kecanggungan. Entahlah, dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa begini. Toh, seharusnya ia tidak peduli karena lelaki itu sangat ia benci.

"Pulanglah denganku hari ini–ekhm."

 **TING!**

Coba hitung, berapa kali Ino terkejut malam ini?

Dua kali!

 _"Apa katanya? Pulang dengannya? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau!"_

"Terima kasih, Direktur. Tapi maaf sebelumnya, saya bisa pulang dengan naik bus. Saya takut nanti merepotkan Anda, Direktur Shimura."

"Begitu," respon Sai pendek. "Jam segini masih ada bus?"

"Masih, Direktur," jawab Ino dengan mantap. "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, Direktur Shimura. Selamat malam."

Ino terlebih dahulu melangkah keluar dari _lift_ dengan terburu-buru meninggalkan Sai yang masih berdiri diam tak bergerak sesentipun. Mulutnya terbungkam, tetapi niatnya ingin menghentikan langkah Ino. Apa daya, langkah Ino yang lebar cepat membawa tubuh ramping perempuan itu di ambang pintu keluar kantor.

Pupus sudah.

Si Shimura menghela napasnya sebelum keluar dari _lift_ dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di dekat pintu keluar kantor. Setidaknya, usaha dia untuk menjaga Ino sudah terlaksana meskipun tidak sampai ke wacana mengantarnya pulang.

Dia lamban memang, dan dia mengakui itu. Lampu jalanan yang menerangi langit hitam Tokyo menjadi saksi Sai merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam kungkungan mobilnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Apapun ituㅡsenyaman-nyamannya kursi kantorㅡtidak ada yang bisa menandingi kasurnya Ino. Ia merebahkan dirinya dengan bebas ke atas tempat tidur kesayangannya dengan senyum damai terukir di wajah cantiknya. Piyama bunga mawar merah yang ia kenakan memantul-mantulkan cahaya lampu di atas sana. Setiap malam adalah hal yang paling indah tatkala tulang belakangnya dapat bersentuhan dengan tempat tidur yang empuk itu.

Terdengar seperti kakek-kakek, kan? Namun, memang begitu situasinya.

Sesuatu melintas di kepala pirang Ino, menyapa rasa penasaran dan mengundang kebingungan bertandang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan direkturnya tersayangㅡehm, maksudku ter- _nyebelin_ _ㅡ_ Shimura Sai.

Bukankah ia merasa belakangan ini Sai agresif padanya? Atau ia melakukan serentetan kegiatan yang menurut Ino aneh hanya karena mereka satu sekolah dulu? Jangan-jangan dia menyesal?

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya kuat–dia hampir pusing karena itu. Pertanyaan terakhir adalah suatu kemustahilan, yang tak mungkin seorang Sai merasakannyaㅡmeskipun Ino juga tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang lainnya. Lihat saja kepribadiannya, sifat dinginnya itu menunjukkan bahwa kata menyesal tidak ada dalam kamus lelaki itu. Egonya pasti sangat tinggi.

Tubuh Ino kini berbalik, menghadap lemari baju yang berdiri menyender dinding kamarnya. Sejauh ini pandangannya menangkap kemeja yang sudah ia setrika untuk digunakan besok. Akan tetapi, pikirannya jauh dari itu.

Ia melayang bebas, terbang entah ke mana hingga akhirnya singgah ke masa lalunya.

 ** _Delapan tahun yang lalu, sebulan menjelang UAS._**

 _"Sungguh,_ _Sai_ _. Aku tidak melakukannya."_

 _Ruangan organisasi begitu hening. Sesekali burung berkicau melewati jendela bersama mega-mega cakrawala. Kala itu sedang sore dan semua anggota sudah pulang. Menyisakan_ _Ino_ _dan_ _Sai_ _dalam ketegangan yang mereka ciptakan._

 _"Jangan berbohong,_ _Ino_ _. Hanya kau yang ada di sana kemarin. Yang lain sedang sibuk mengurus persiapan pensi di auditorium," tukas_ _Sai_ _, raut wajahnya pelan-pelan mengeras._

 _"Bersaksilah besok di rapat besar keanggotaan. Aku harap situasi dan kondisi khalayak ramai anggota kita mampu membuatmu mengakui kesalahanmu."_ _Sai_ _melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Gerak-geriknya menyudutkan_ _Ino_ _._

 _Ino_ _memajukan dirinya satu langkah. Tubuhnya membentuk ancang-ancang dengan alami. "Memang hanya aku yang ada di sana tapi saat aku datang itu memang sudah tidak ada. Ayolah_ _Sai_ _, aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya."_

 _"Aku tidak bersalah_ _, Sai_ _. Percayalah_ _, kumohon_ _."_ _Ino_ _berimbuh dengan nada meyakinkan._

 _"Kita lihat besok, apa aku tetap tidak mempercayaimu atau sebaliknya."_

 _Sai_ _meninggalkan_ _Ino_ _sendiri, bersama tatapan tajamnya yang menghilang di balik pintu._

"Cih, lelaki itu. Dia pasti berbuat baik kepadaku agar ia bisa mengungkitnya di waktu yang tepat. Mencoba mendesakku untuk mengakui yang seharusnya tidak kukatakan."

Lampu tidur dimatikan. Ino mulai menyamankan dirinya di balik balutan selimut.

"Brengsek. Kekanakan sekali."

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Hai, readers! Happy Ied Mubarak 1439 H.**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _ **Amu B** , xoxo, Azzura Yamanaka,_ _ **gekanna87, Cloesalsabilahh,** gwenyth, **Rizumo Hitoyara**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	5. Chapter: 5, Regretful in Miserable

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Summer_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate:**_ **T**

 _ **Genre: Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Chapter: 5, Regretful in Miserable**_

 _ **Main Character: SaiIno**_

 _ **Warning: multi-chap,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll.**

 ** _Inspired by: a korean drama "Lucky Romance" and taiwanese drama "Refresh Man"_**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

Layar besar di sudut kantor tidak lelah mengingatkan semua insan di ruangan itu, bahwa sudah 26 hari terlewati tanpa disadari oleh merekaㅡralat, mereka menyadarinya tapi mereka sibuk untuk hanya memikirkan itu saja.

Shimura Sai dihampiri penat di ruangannya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling kantor divisi untuk sekadar mencari udara, sekalian memantau kinerja pekerja-pekerjanya. Lelaki tinggi itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati bilik kerja Ino yang masih sibuk mengerjakan bahasa program yang mampu menjalankan _game virtual reality_ mereka. Lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah si Pirang seraya berbisik, "ke ruangan saya sekarang, Ino- _san_."

Ino berjengit kaget. Perempuan itu tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sai, mata _aquamarine_ -nya membesar dan nafasnya tercekat. Dia memang diam, tetapi dalam hati dia berteriak kencang seolah-olah sedang diujung jurang.

 _"YA TUHAN INI JARAKNYA DEKAT SEKALI TOLONG AKU."_

Setelah dirinya tenang, Ino berdeham pelan kemudian membalas. "Ehm, baik, Direktur."

Pekerjaannya sebentar lagi selesai kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Sebenarnya, agak berat bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino untuk melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan direkturnya yang ter-ehemcintaehem–itu. Bagai buah simalakama, sepanjang ia melangkahkan kaki, selama itu jugalah pikiran dan hatinya bertarung.

Pikirannya bersuara, Ino harus menjumpai lelaki itu demi profesionalitas yang dia anut.

Akan tetapi hatinya berteriak, wajah lelaki itu akan menambah goresan di hatinya yang tersakiti, sekalipun hatinya juga bimbang untuk menerima rasa yang dulu pernah ada terhadap lelaki itu.

Melihat siluet Ino yang perlahan menepis jarak di antara mereka, Sai tersenyum tipis dengan kedua tangannya yang menopang dengan kokoh struktur tegas dagu miliknya. Dia merasakan sedikit bahagia, mengusir paksa kepenatannya seketika melihat wajah cantik perempuan itu. Wajahnya memang tidak berubah menurut Sai, wajah yang selalu ia pandang di kejauhan. Baik di kelas, di lapangan basket, maupun di kantin–dulu hingga sekarang.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan nostalgia si Shimura. Melihat kepala Ino menyembul di pintu masuk, Sai menghela napas pelan lalu mempersilakan perempuan bermarga Yamanaka tersebut untuk masuk.

"Apa yang sedang kamu kerjakan sekarang, Ino- _san_?"

Alis Ino menyatu.

"Maksud saya, apa bagianmu di _project_ ini?"

"Oh, saya yang bertanggung jawab membuat visual karakter dan membuat bahasa program untuk _ability_ -nya."

"Sejauh ini sudah berapa karakter yang selesai?"

"Ada empat, Direktur."

"Dari berapa? Saya bilang _deadline-_ nya kapan?"

Perempuan itu menggigit bibirnya dalam, kedua tangannya saling menggenggam kuat. Dalam hati ia berdoa kegugupan dan ketakutan itu bisa tersalurkan secara sempurna tanpa tergambar sedikitpun di wajahnya–sebisa mungkin ia mampu memasang wajah datar di hadapan bosnya yang misterius ini.

"Dari 10, _deadline_ -nya 26 hari lagi–"

"–10 hari. Sisanya _finishing._ " Lelaki bermarga Shimura itu memotong tajam.

Sai menyambung dengan tatapan dingin. "Empat sudah termasuk _ambassador_ -nya?"

Ino menelan ludahnya pelan, dalam hati berdoa semoga kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan tidak menyenggol titik kesabaran Sai yang sudah memuncak.

"Maaf, Direktur. Belum."

Kalau pegawai lain, kantor Sai pasti sudah ribut karena barang pecah belah. Namun, Yamanaka Ino adalah pengecualian.

Ia hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat, lalu kembali menghela napas. "Kamu tahu _deadline-_ nya semakin dekat kan? Tolong kamu percepat, kita sudah publikasi peluncuran _software_ -nya. Tidak mungkin kalau kita undur?"

"Bagaimana dengan jadwal pertemuan pihak perusahaan dengan _ambassador_? Sudah kamu susun?" Tanya Sai lagi.

Ino memang sudah terbiasa bekerja dengan situasi _under pressure,_ hanya saja serentetan pertanyaan dari Sai masih selalu membuatnya jantungan. "Sudah, Direktur. Mereka meminta pertemuan lusa di hari Jumat. Mereka meminta lokasi pertemuan di kantor ini dengan syarat penjagaan ketat berhubung nama Namikaze Naruto sedang naik. Jadi, mereka mengantisipasi jikalau ada kekacauan yang terjadi selama pertemuan berlangsung."

"Kamu boleh kembali."

Selepas kepergian Ino meninggalkan dirinya dan kantornya yang bisa dikatakan _sophisticated_ , si Klimis Sai bangkit dari kursi kantor coklat yang empuk itu dengan meraih secangkir kopi yang sudah setengah gelas. Dalam diam ia menyeruput, pandangan matanya melambung tinggi ke angkasa biru di siang hari yang hiruk-pikuk.

Pikirannya melayang. Menembus dengan mesin waktu yang membawanya ke ingatan masa sekolah dulu. Tentu saja, kejadian itu lagi-lagi terungkit di dalam kepalanya.

Sosok tinggi itu beralih kepada tempat tidur yang berada di balik lemari yang membatasi antara area pribadi dengan area kerja di dalam ruangannya.

Matanya terpejam kembali, menyembunyikan tatapan matanya yang selalu tajam dan intens. Dalam hati ia berkali-kali menyebut kalimat-kalimat penyesalan.

"Aku tahu kau berbuat salah tadi, tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu semakin membenciku seperti kejadian yang dulu," lirihnya.

Sai tetaplah Sai. Ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan tabiat alaminya yang menatap orang dengan tatapan dingin dan mengintimidasi–itu sudah bawaan lahirnya dan sedihnya itu tidak baik. Sai selama itu terus putar otak untuk mengekspresikan pernyataan maafnya dan perasaan yang sebenarnya ke perempuan itu. _He is still trying to find his own style._

Sayangnya, Ino selalu mengartikan sikapnya dengan persepsi yang salah. Bahkan sejak jaman sekolah dulu.

 _ **Delapan tahun yang lalu, sebulan menjelang UAS.**_

 _"Sungguh, Sai. Aku tidak melakukannya."_

 _Ruangan organisasi begitu hening. Sesekali burung berkicau melewati jendela bersama mega-mega cakrawala. Kala itu sedang sore dan semua anggota sudah pulang. Menyisakan Ino dan Sai dalam ketegangan yang mereka ciptakan._

 _Sosok pucat Sai muda terdiam barang sejenak mendengar penuturan Ino barusan. Mata mereka bertemu, pancaran dingin dari bola mata hitam Sai bertemu dengan kedua bola mata_ aquamarine _Ino yang tersirat pembelaan kuat._

 _"Jangan berbohong, Ino. Hanya kau yang ada di sana kemarin. Yang lain sedang sibuk mengurus persiapan pensi di auditorium."_

 _Dari jarak yang kurang lebih satu meter di antara mereka Sai bisa melihat air mata mulai menumpuk di pelupuk mata Ino. Jika Sai bisa berkata jujur saat itu juga, hatinya tercubit melihat kesedihan Ino. Tetapi Sai sosok yang egois, tak sadar ia menampik rasa simpatinya terhadap teman satu sekolahnya itu._

 _Bahkan saat itu ia lupa, ia mengagumi dan mencintai perempuan itu._

 _"Bersaksilah besok di rapat besar keanggotaan. Aku harap situasi dan kondisi khalayak ramai anggota kita mampu membuatmu mengakui kesalahanmu." Sai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Gerak-geriknya menyudutkan Ino._

 _Ino memajukan dirinya satu langkah. Tubuhnya membentuk ancang-ancang dengan alami. "Memang hanya aku yang ada di sana tapi saat aku datang itu memang sudah tidak ada. Ayolah Sai, aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya."_

 _"Aku tidak bersalah, Sai. Percayalah." Ino berimbuh dengan nada meyakinkan._

 _Sayang sekali, Sai tidak goyah dengan permohonan yang sebenarnya tulus mengalir dari kedua belah bibir tipis Ino._

 _"Kita lihat besok, apa aku tetap tidak mempercayaimu atau sebaliknya."_

 _Sai meninggalkan Ino sendiri, bersama tatapan tajamnya yang menghilang di balik pintu._

 _Tepat lima meter ia bergerak menjauhi keberadaan Ino, Sai berhenti. Tangannya mengepal kuat–bergetar, malah. Di hatinya ia merutuk, menyumpah serapah, dan memaki sikapnya barusan. Sai memang naif dalam hal kebenaran hati dan ekspresi. Ketika ia kembali mengingat air muka Ino yang pilu menyayat hati Sai, lelaki itu meninju kuat dinding di sebelahnya._

 _"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sai. Bodoh! BODOH SEKALI!"_

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 _ **A/N : HAI HALOOO! Ya ampun maaf banget ini saya telantarin hampir berapa tahun ya? sampe lupa nih hahaha. Saya itu bener-bener sibuk di RL. Kegiatan himpunan dan dunia seperlab-an, jadi sekali lagi saya mohon maaf yaa. Happy reading everybodehh!**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _AKR351,_ _ **gekanna87**_ _, favorites, followers, and silent-readers._

* * *

 _ **Mind to review?**_


	6. Chapter: 6, Guts

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Summer_** **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rat**_ _ **e**_ _ **:**_ **T**

 _ **Genre:**_ _ **Romance, Drama**_

 _ **Chapter:**_ _ **6, Guts**_

 _ **Main Character: SaiIno**_

 _ **Warning: multi-chap,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll.**

 ** _Inspired by: a korean drama "Lucky Romance" and taiwanese drama "Refresh Man"_**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

.

.

.

Ino menutup pintu kamarnya sedikit keras. Hari sudah malam dan suhu mulai menurun, tapi Ino masih merasakan suhu tubuhnya begitu kontras. Pertama kali yang selalu ia lakukan tatkala memasuki kamar sederhananya adalah memandangi tempat tidur yang selalu memanggil-manggil namanya dalam dunia halusinasi Ino di saat kelelahan. Perempuan pirang itu menghela napas sejenak kemudian melepaskan dua kancing jas kerja yang ia kenakan sejak pagi.

"Tolong, kasur. Kenapa di saat aku sedang lelah gravitasi di sekitarmu berubah? Oh, ayolah, aku masih dikejar-kejar _deadline_!" Ino bermonolog pelan, takut-takut adiknya, Yamanaka Naruko, terbangun ataupun ibunya muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa pukulan kasur dan menjerit tak karuan _hei-kenapa-teriak-?-ada-maling-?_

Kepalanya sedari tadi terasa berat, hanya saja sekarang tidak seberat tadi–terutama saat ia dipanggil ke ruangan Sai. Tiga hari ini, sejak peringatan Sai terakhir, ia tak luput dari ruangan lelaki itu. Ada saja yang dibahas, apalagi mengenai Naruto yang memundurkan jadwal pertemuannya sehari karena ada penandatanganan kontrak atletnya. Langkahnya mulai berganti, mendekati meja kerjanya yang dulu adalah meja belajar. Ia meletakkan laptop dan tasnya lalu terduduk lemas sembari menatap lembaran-lembaran foto semasa SMA yang menggantung.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, si Yamanaka menarik sudut bibirnya lemah membentuk lengkungan tipis senyuman. "Ingin rasanya balik ke masa SMA, yang dipikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar bisa kabur dari kelas ke kantin tanpa ketahuan guru."

Ya, Yamanaka Ino selalu mencoba untuk cabut dari kelas namun ia tidak bisa. Sebab wajahnya sudah dikenal oleh seluruh guru, pegawai kantin, hingga satpam. Jelas saja, siswa yang kompetitif dan aktif pasti selalu membekas di ingatan setiap guru, sering ke kantin traktir teman-teman dari uang hasil lomba, dan selalu mengantar sendiri surat izin tidak masuk sekolah perihal lomba ke pos satpam.

Jujur, saat itu Ino menyesal menjadi gudang piala sekolah.

Bola mata _aquamarine-_ nya bergulir, memandangi satu per satu foto lengkap dengan galian ingatan-ingatan manis. Setiap satu foto, semakin lebar pula senyumannya. Akan tetapi, itu semua tak bertahan lama ketika ia memandangi satu foto buku tahunan kelasnya. Tercetak wajah datar Sai di ujung barisan, berdekatan dengan Ino yang berada di barisan atasnya.

"Ya ampun, lihat. Melihatmu saja aku teringat pekerjaanku. Dasar," keluh Ino sambil bangkit dari duduknya bergegas untuk mandi sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kantor.

Bohong. bukan teringat pekerjaan, tetapi semata-mata untuk tidak mengingat klimaks dari hancurnya perasaan Ino karena lelaki itu. Ia menolak untuk mengingat.

.

Lagi dan lagi, Sai menyeruput kopinya sembari memandang cakrawala jelaga malam di balik jendela. Belakangan ini ia akrab dengan hangat dan pahitnya kopi, di segala macam pemikirannya, di kantor maupun di rumah. Baik tentang perusahaan, dirinya sendiri, dan tentunya–Yamanaka Ino.

Atensinya berubah, menuju kalender yang menggantung di dinding tepat di sebelah lemari koleksi aksi figur karakter animasi favoritnya. Dalam diam ia mengamati, kemudian meneguk tandas kopi yang sudah tinggal sedikit.

Sebenarnya, Sai membenci ini. Akan tetapi, sejak kehadiran Ino–ralat, hadirnya si Shimura itu di perusahaan tempat Ino bekerja–mau tidak mau ia harus membawa permasalahan ini setiap hari. Bahkan ke rumahnya yang notabene adalah tempat peristirahatan dari segala penat yang mengukungnya selama di kantor.

Sudah enam tahun lamanya. Jika Sai pikir-pikir, ada baiknya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar berangkat ke London untuk kuliah, lelaki itu menyuarakan penyesalannya dan permintaan maaf dalam selimut perpisahan. Namun, kenyataan menampar dirinya. Hal yang lebih bodoh lagi pernah terjadi setelah kejadian pertengkaran mereka berdua di ruangan organisasi. Bahkan, Sai sempat berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling payah sedunia.

Sedatar-datarnya wajah Shimura Sai dan dinginnya hati lelaki itu, jika suatu kesempatan untuk meminta maaf kepada Ino akan datang maka ia tidak akan sia-siakan itu. Ia tidak peduli Ino menerimanya atau tidak, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin mengembangkan perasaannya terhadap perempuan itu yang sempat terhalang akibat egonya sendiri.

"Aku berharap waktu itu akan datang," lirih Sai. Tangan kurusnya meletakkan cangkir putih dalam genggamannya dengan lembut, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Ino, kau hari ini akan bertemu dengan Naruto? Si atlet penembak yang paling ganteng itu?"

Sesuai dengan ekspektasi Ino, Tenten sudah menyebul di balik bilik kerjanya lengkap dengan dua cepolan di kepala dengan kedua tangan saling menggenggam tak lupa juga mata _puppy eyes_ yang menurut Ino itu agak ehm, err–menjijikkan?

Ino mengangguk lemah, "hari ini bersama Direktur Shimura."

Perempuan bermarga Yamanaka itu mengharapkan suntikan semangat karena mereka sama-sama tahu betapa sensitifnya direktur mereka itu menjelang _deadline._ Akan tetapi, respons Tenten lagi-lagi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan Ino.

Jari kurus perempuan Cina-Jepang itu menyolek bahu Ino yang sibuk mengetik. "Hayo _,_ pilih siapa? Direktur Shimura atau Naruto?"

"Papaku." Ino mendelik, sementara Tenten hanya cekikikan.

"Beruntunglah punya sahabat sepertiku, Ino- _san._ " Kini tatapan Ino berganti bingung. "Aku selalu menjadi mata-mata gosip mereka," imbuh Tenten.

Perempuan Yamanaka itu semakin bingung, ditambah gerak-gerik Tenten yang mengintip satu per satu pegawai di sekitar mereka seraya mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga kecil Ino. "Mereka menggosipkanmu dengan Direktur Shimura karena kau sering dipanggil ke ruangannya," bisik Tenten.

Bola mata Ino membulat, kaget mendengar penuturan Tenten barusan. Selaku sahabat, Tenten yang mengerti dengan kekhawatiran Ino secepat kilat menenangkan perempuan itu. "Tenang, mereka belum tahu kalau Naruto adalah temanmu semasa SMA."

 _"Sai brengsek itu juga teman semasa SMA,"_ teriak _inner_ Ino.

Alih-alih penasaran dengan apa gosip yang selalu mereka bicarakan tentang dirinya, Ino lebih memilih untuk fokus dengan pekerjaannya dan pertemuannya nanti.

Tangan Tenten meneuk-nepuk bahu Ino pelan, seakan mengerti isi kepala Ino. "Ya sudah, pikirkan saja bagaimana kelancaran kesepakatan desain dan _ability_ dengan _ambassador_ kesayangan perusahaan kita. Ingat, jangan gugup, jangan kelabakan. Oke?"

Kepala Ino mengangguk mantap. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kasar Tenten yang terbiasa bela diri seolah-olah semangat itu menyebar ke dalam dirinya. Sepuluh menit lagi menjelang pertemuan tersebut, terlebih ini _meeting_ pertama Ino di perusahaan ini yang dikelilingi orang-orang ia kenal lama, pantas saja ia gugup. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar profesionalitas tersebut tetap menguar dari dirinya.

Tepat setelah satu tegukan kopi, Sai memanggilnya untuk segera bergegas ke _general meeting room._ Sesuai namanya, ruangan tersebut berhak digunakan seluruh divisi manapun untuk mengatur pertemuan dengan klien masing-masing.

Ino bisa melihat Tenten memberinya semangat sekali lagi dari kejauhan, sebelum Ino benar-benar tidak terlihat lagi dari jangkauan pandangan perempuan itu. Langkah kaki Ino tidak stabil, gemeletuk sepatu _heels-_ nya tidak berirama. Tangannya memeluk erat berkas-berkas dan laptop yang ia bawa. Bibirnya mengulum, matanya menatap ragu punggung lebar Sai.

Sementara Sai, sekalipun pengalamannya hanyalah sebatas kepala direktur di perusahaan cabang, ia bisa mengatur kegugupannya. Akan tetapi, apa yang ia dengar dari langkah kaki Ino di belakangnya menimbulkan sedikit kekhawatiran. Lantas, lelaki Shimura tersebut menghentikan langkahnya mendadak. Membuat tubuh mungil Ino menghantam Sai.

"A-ada apa, Direktur?"

"Semua berkas sudah siap?"

"Sudah, Direktur."

" _Hardcopy-_ nya?"

"Sudah saya letak sejam yang lalu, Direktur."

Mata legam Sai mengamati lekat-lekat ekspresi Ino. Mencoba membaca sebisanya, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah kesimpulan bahwa Ino sedang mengalami gugup yang tidak terkontrol.

"Karena kamu yang bertanggung jawab atas desain dan _ability_ karakter, maka kamu yang harus mempresentasikannya."

Ino mengangguk.

"Jangan gugup."

Ino mengangguk sekali lagi–

–eh?

"Baik, Direktur."

Perempuan itu membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan, diikuti dengan Sai. Naruto yang datang bersama manajernya menyambut hangat kehadiran Sai dan Ino.

Presentasi pun dimulai. Ino mengajukan tiga desain yang berbeda dan kekurangan-kelebihan dari masing-masing desain. Perempuan itu memaparkan seluruh isi presentasinya dalam waktu tujuh menit dengan lancar, tidak diduga sebelumnya ia akan selancar ini. Tepuk tangan menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut: Naruto, manajernya, dan Sai.

Tunggu.

Sai?

Shimura Sai?

Agak lama Ino mengamati Sai, memastikan dan menerjemahkan senyum yang ada di wajahnya yang selalu datar. Menanggapi itu, Ino hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sebelum membungkuk sebagai akhir dari presentasinya.

Naruto melepaskan topi _baseball_ yang ia kenakan, kemudian tersenyum puas. "Untuk keputusan desain akan kami beritahu sampai dua hari ke depan, bagaimana Manajer Hyuuga?"

Perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu Ino akui cantik. Seperti ada campuran generasi ketiga darah _western._ Dalam hati Ino bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto tidak bersama perempuan itu saja daripada kekeuh mencari yang lain?

Fokus, Ino! Tahan dulu menggosipmu itu.

Manajer Hyuuga mengangguk kalem. "Akan kami kirimkan melalui surel sebagai balasan, dimohon untuk mengirim _softcopy_ -nya ke alamat surel kami terlebih dahulu."

Ino mengangguk mengerti, tetapi ada yang salah dengan tatapan Sai terhadap manajer tersebut. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Lelaki keturunan Amerika-Jepang itu berpikir sejenak, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Manajer Hyuuga, Anda boleh kembali. Saya ingin bersama mereka dahulu." Naruto melihat Sai dan Ino dengan senyuman ramah yang maut bagi para penggemarnya, "mari kita _ngopi_ di bawah, _it's on me._ "

Dari _general meeting room_ hingga ke kafe kopi di _lobby_ dilalui dengan keheningan. Ino maklum dengan Sai, karena memang begitu dia adanya. Naruto? Lama-lama Ino khawatir, ketimpa apa kepala pirangnya semalam? Biasanya dia yang ribut.

Seperti biasa, Ino memesan _green tea latte_ kesukaannya. melihat itu, Naruto tertawa sebagai pembukaan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ino tidak berubah ya, tetap suka _green tea latte."_

Sai mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Oh, maaf. Sebelumnya saya mau bilang mari berbicara dengan santai di sini." Naruto melihat pesanan _espresso_ -nya telah tiba. "Berhubung kita bertiga semuanya seumuran."

Sai meneguk _americano_ di depannya–benar-benar tipikal orang kantoran. "Anda mengenal Ino- _san_?"

Naruto mengangguk, sementara Ino hanya diam menganggap jawaban Naruto adalah perwakilan dirinya. "Sahabatan sejak bimbel."

 _"Pantas terlihat familiar,"_ sahut Sai dalam hati.

Ino menikmati _green tea latte_ pesanannya, kemudian berujar setelah ia meletakkan cangkir porselen tersebut. "Kita satu sekolah, omong-omong."

Wajah datar Sai berubah menjadi kaget, Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya. "Sai- _san_ , Anda lupa? Kita pernah lawanan ketika basket SMA dulu. Pertarungan antar kelas."

Sai hanya mengangguk tenang. "Masa SMA-ku terlalu kelam. Susah untuk mengingatnya kembali."

Spontan Ino menoleh, memandangi direktur yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Mencoba menerka apa yang dimaksud lelaki itu dari air mukanya di sisi samping. Tetapi nihil. Ia terlalu rapi menyembunyikan maksud perkataannya.

Hening mulai merayap, mengerti dengan situasi yang berubah Naruto berinisiatif untuk memulai konversasi kembali. "Saya dengar Anda baru pindah ke perusahaan ini? Eh, atau Anda sedang menggantikan posisi yang kosong sementara?"

"Yang ke dua lebih tepat," jawab Sai seadanya.

Naruto mengangguk paham, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya. "Orang seperti Anda pasti punya gedung ataupun _brand_ perusahaan sekalipun kecil dan cabangan. Jika Anda ingin ekspansi, perusahaan itu siap menerima Anda."

Tangan Sai menerima selembar kartu nama. Tertulis _Namikaze Tech Inc._

"Apa ini?"

"Itu perusahaan yang didirikan ayahku sejak saya kecil–maaf saya tidak memberitahu Anda, Ino- _san_ –hanya saja saya tidak ingin menggelutinya. Sementara, ayah saya sangat berharap adanya regenerasi. Melihat Anda disini, saya berminat untuk menawarkannya kepada Anda. Saya merasa Anda lebih pantas dan dapat dipercaya," jelas Naruto, dijeda dengan _espresso_ -nya _._

"Perusahaan kami bergerak di bidang perangkat komunikasi dan jaringannya. Baru-baru ini kami mengeluarkan produk _virtual reality_ berbasis _eye-patch_ yang dihubungkan dengan perangkat ponsel secara _wireless._ Alasannya sederhana, agar lebih ergonomis dan tidak berat."

"Tetapi, bukannya NT itu saingannya _Yellow Basic_ –perusahaan kami?" Ino kembali bersuara.

"Tidak masalah." Naruto melihat tangannya di depan dada, "toh, selama ini persaingannya selalu sehat. _Game_ bukan ranah kami. Bisa saja kan, kalian mengembangkan produk kami untuk memasukkan fitur _game_ ataupun sebaliknya?"

Lima menit berlalu tanpa respons dari Sai. Akhirnya lelaki itu berdiri, Ino demikian. "Terima kasih atas tawaran kerjasamanya. Sekian."

Sai meninggalkan Naruto diikuti dengan Ino. Meskipun Sai masih tergolong baru dan belum terlalu mengenal Namikaze Naruto, dia merasakan ada yang tidak beres di sini. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu pastinya tentang apa dan bagaimana.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ _ **Hai, readers! Happy Ied Adha 1440 H.**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to:**_

 _Guest_ _(1)_ _,_ _Guest (2),_ _ **Rizumo Hitoyara**_ _ **,**_ _ **gekanna87**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
